Scars
by lovelyhanna
Summary: He is gone. The one person who understood her left. Written for Bonus Round 2 of the Houses Competiion.


**A/N: Hello everyone! This was written for the bonus round 2 of the Houses Competition. I do not own anything you recognize.**

 **House: Gryffindor**

 **Theme: Golden Era Pre Hogwarts**

 **Prompt 1: Physically she was fine, emotionally she was scarred.**

 **Prompt 2: He was the only one who understood her, now he was gone.**

 **Word count: 1,061**

It was a beautiful day like any other – the birds were chirping and the bees were buzzing. To any who experienced this day, they would say there couldn't be anyone upset on such a fine day. Unfortunately, there was a dark spot on this fine day. A dark cloud hung over the Rosier residence – more specifically Hermione Rosier's room. If one was to look in, they would see a little Hermione Rosier sitting in her closet in the dark. Why was she sitting in the dark? The reason is simple, Hermione Rosier was hurt. Now she was not physically hurt – oh no never that – she was simply emotionally hurt. The one person in the entire world who understood her left. It happened like this. . .

"God Damn it John! You can't just leave!" echoed throughout the neighborhood. Unfortunately this was common enough that no one paid attention to the final.

"Yes I can Mary. This is me walking out the door and leaving." In contrast to the shouting voice this was stated calmly and firmly. Now the scene one would picture would be two people standing inside a house arguing. The door would be open with John's hand on the knob. That would be correct if not for one small – almost insignificant – detail; there was a little five year old girl. Who is this girl? Why little Hermione Rosier of course! Hermione had been there for every argument, every you did this or you didn't do that, and for every time someone said they were leaving. As such Hermione knew this time was different. She couldn't tell you why or how she knew, but she knew her dad would not be coming back. There would be no more late night discussions over why she acted the way she did, no more hot chocolate – a secret since her mother was a dentist – after a bad day, no more fishing trips lasting a week longer than they were supposed to, and above all no more magic shows. The most important secret Hermione Rosier had was that her dad was a wizard and she was a witch. They were not street magicians with their tricks and make-believe, but real wand waving, broomstick ridding, honest to God magicals. It was a secret from everybody, the other children, teachers, even her own mother. But that secret is what kept Hermione together as she knew no one would understand her as much as her dad did since he was just like her. Which is why what happened next hurt her so much.

"Don't you care about your daughter? You would leave, never to see her again, without any worry or care?" Mary shrieked at John trying one last attempt to get him to change his mind. John stood as tall as he could and answered in a single sentence that changed the world forever.

"I have no daughter." With those words Hermione felt her heart break. Her dad didn't acknowledge her anymore. Knowing what she did of purebred customs, that meant – unless he decided to acknowledge her again – she would have no status in the wizarding world. Even muggleborns would be higher than her as they are acknowledged by their parents and by the wizarding world as a whole. With both Mary and Hermione stunned John walked out of the door and their lives forever.

This lead to where Hermione is hiding. Not only did her father leave, but he also refused to acknowledge her anymore. This was more emotional upheaval then Hermione has had to deal with her entire life. Finally she reached a decision.

Before the decision is revealed perhaps some background into John Rosier is needed to fully understand what happened. John Rosier was born Julian Pierre Rosier to purebred parents. He had a fairly happy childhood – he learned the dark arts from the time he was four years old – he had doting parents – anytime he made a mistake he was whipped using a whip that healed him immediately after cutting him leaving only the pain – and was given a lot of freedom – the house elves reported his every move to his parents increasing the chance of punishment. After he finished Hogwarts he was all set to follow in his family's footsteps by joining the Wizengamot – not in this or any other life time thank you very much – when he suddenly disappeared. His worried parents continued to search for him long after everyone assumed he was dead – he wasn't getting away from them that easily – until finally they found him. He had built a nice little family for himself, had a nice job as in upper management of a prestigious retail company, and was enjoying life. Unfortunately his perfect life came crashing down when his parents offered him their ultimatum.

"If you don't return to your proper place in wizard society, we will take our granddaughter and raise her as the future of our house." Now this would not be too bad of a concept if not for two things; one, he would not wish his childhood on his worst enemy let alone his only daughter, and two, a girl being the future of the house meant she would be bargained off to some spoiled purebred brat to give not only his family an heir and spare, but hers as well – typically to then find some other husband as the first died mysteriously. Thus there was no choice in his mind, he had to protect his daughter.

From that moment on John began to start fights with his wife and cut down on the time he spent with Hermione, hoping to protect them in some way from his parents. By saying Hermione was not his daughter he had to break his daughter's heart – as well as his own – to keep her forever away from his parents.

Unfortunately for Hermione she would never know what her father did to protect her; all she knew was that he did not acknowledge her as his daughter. So when her mother met and married Richard Granger, she took his name forsaking Rosier. And when that letter came as she knew it would, it would be Hermione Granger, Muggleborn, who answered it. Not even when fighting for her life would she even consider saying she was born a Rosier. After all, pain goes away, but scars last forever.


End file.
